


Chamomile Tea

by iworshipkeanureeves



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Caring John, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Illnesses, Pain, mentions of period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iworshipkeanureeves/pseuds/iworshipkeanureeves
Summary: John comes home early to take care of his sick s/o.
Relationships: John Wick/OFC, John Wick/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Chamomile Tea

“John?” A faint sound greeted him home; it was frail, almost inaudible. “What are you doing here?” The final word cracked in Ashley’s throat, her voice giving away her pain. She was curled up in bed, piles of tissues surrounding her sapless frame and a nightlight illuminating her flushed face. She wasn’t expecting John until tomorrow, but she was so relieved seeing him home early.

“You sounded so terrible on the phone, I figured I have to come back.” He dropped his bags, quickly approaching the bed with a concerned look paving his tired face. “And apparently I was right to do so.” John sat on Ashley’s side of the bed, gently bringing his hand across her cheek, brushing her hair away. Her skin was warm, soft and inviting, making John press his cheek close to hers, while his arms were wrapping around her shoulders. “I love you, Ash,” he whispered, feeling the heat radiating from her.

“I-I love you too, John,” Ashley’s throat was betraying her, diminishing her voice to barren whispers. She felt powerless. Tired, yet restless, and no matter how bad it all was, she was happy she wasn’t alone anymore. John couldn’t take away her pain, but his presence was making it at least bearable.

John slowly lifted himself up and gently pressed the back of his palm to Ashley’s forehead, checking whether she was feverish. “Maybe we should take your temperature,” he suggested, sighing at the sight of her. John always admired Ashley, and even in a condition like this, he could see nothing less than how strong and beautiful she was. But it was also hurting him so much, seeing the girl he loved the most, struggling this hard.

“I took ibuprofen before you came in, it should start working soon, so I’ll be okay for now,” with every phrase her rusty voice was clearing up, but the heaviness in her chest remained. This wasn’t how she envisioned welcoming John home, and it was upsetting not being able to normally talk to him, hug him, kiss him. She barely had energy to open her eyes and look at him.

“Have you eaten anything today?”

John’s question was met with a slight shake of her head “I can’t, it hurts too much. My throat, my ear, my chest,” she grunted, “It’s exhausting.”

“Ash, but you have to eat. I can make you anything.” John ran his steady palm along her duvet-covered side, reaching up to her face to caress her cheek. “Soup maybe?”

“Just come to bed, it’s already after midnight.” Ashley murmured shutting her eyes, she thought that feeling John close might finally let her sleep.

“I’ll make tea then, we have to keep you hydrated.” He smiled, and even if Ashley couldn’t see this, she heard that grin in his voice. “Chamomile, okay? Maybe it will help you sleep.”

“Fine…” she groaned, thinking about swallowing that tea down her sandpaper lined throat. But she knew she had to, she wanted to get better soon, so that John could finally rest.

Coming back with two mugs of warm tea, he placed one on the nightstand on his side, then walked over to Ashley, carefully helping her sit up with her back leaning against the pillowy headrest. “Don’t rush,” he said, as the mug was being shared among their hands, with John unwilling to let the weight of the cup sink down her feeble palms. “Just a couple of sips, come on” he encouraged, seeing her frowny face.

Once Ashley was done, John took the mug away, leaning back closer to place a kiss on her forehead, his hands cupping her face. “Let’s try to get some sleep,” John kissed her again, reaching for the nightlight switch. Once it was dark, he stripped down to his underwear, took a sip from his mug and got into the bed. “Tell me if you need something,” he whispered, finding Ashley’s hand and entwining their fingers together.

Not long after, John felt her palm slipping away, and heard her whimpering close to his ear. He was still wide awake, and his sharp eyes managed to notice how Ashley was rubbing her abdomen, raising her knees up to her chest. “What’s happening? Is that your stomach? Could this be stomach flu?” John was extremely concerned, deciding to turn the light back on.

“No, John, just my usual cramps, I think I’m starting my period any minute now,” Ashley looked at him raising the corners of her lips, trying to squeeze a smile so that John would worry less.

“Shouldn’t ibuprofen help with that?” He slipped his hand under Ashley’s duvet, rubbing soothing circles on her knees. It seemed to be working, as John could feel her body relaxing under his touch, while his hands were caressing her bent legs. Still, John kept on scanning her face, his heart breaking a little with every expression of pain.

With another cramp kicking in, Ashley groaned once more, grasping John’s arms to hold onto them. “Yeah, it’s not really working, I suppose…” She grunted through her gritted teeth.

“I’m so sorry, Ash. I wish there was something I could do…” John was usually calm and collected, he could deal with any emergency that was his, but seeing Ashley like that was beginning to mess him up. He was desperate to help her, to alleviate the pain, and the lack of control he had in this situation was really frustrating him.

“I’ll get through this, don’t worry,” Ashley assured seeing John’s distress, the panic in his eyes.

John hated how Ashley was the one comforting him, when it had to be the contrary now. He was doing his best to pull himself back together. “I know you’re trying to be strong. But you don’t have to. Not when I’m around.” He laid his head next to hers and stared into her glassy eyes. “Tell me what you need, Ash. I can go to the pharmacy, find you stronger medicine, pads or tampons. Anything, you just need to tell me, please. I can also call the doctor if you want me to.” He brought his heavy palm to rest on Ashley’s cheek, for a second diminishing her ear pain with applied pressure. It was a fleeting relief, that great feeling of the absence of pain, after enduring it for the whole day.

“I only need you close, John.” She gathered her energy to run her fingers through John’s hair, resting her thumb to play with his heavy stubble. With her eyes closed, she felt John’s lips grazing hers, their noses bumping into each other. “I missed you,” Ashley exhaled into his lips and proceeded to playfully nibble on them.

“I missed you too,” John grinned kissing the tip of her nose. “But you have to rest now.” He let go of Ashley for a second, switching the light off, then returned to face her, bringing their hands together. Even if John knew he had to give Ashley space, in case she was feeling hot, or having problems breathing, he still had the need to feel her near, even if it was only her palm he was holding tonight.

Ashley was all he had, and just the thought of something bad happening to her was driving John crazy. For the whole night, he couldn’t force himself to fall asleep, keeping an eye on her, making sure she was okay. No matter how exhausted John was, he would always put Ashley first ❤️


End file.
